


Take Me Out (Then Bring Me Home)

by clotpolesonly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: “Why are you so insistent on this anyway?” Derek asked. “It’s not your usual style.”Stiles shrugged, cheeks pinking. “It’s our anniversary. Can’t I be excited about your anniversary?”“Our six-month-iversary.”“That still counts!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Take Me Out (Then Bring Me Home)

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff churned out quick cuz i completely forgot about Sterek Valetines Week until it was already happening (shocking, i know) lmao

“We’re going to that rooftop place downtown tonight. My treat!” Stiles announced. “It’s really nice—you should totally wear that suit, by the way, the one with the little pocket hanky thing—but I’ve been saving up to take you out, and it’s gonna be _amazing,_ and I’m gonna buy you _wine_ and fancy _desserts,_ and—”

Derek caught Stiles’ gesticulating hand and pulled it back down onto the couch where it belonged. “You really don’t need to do all that.”

“I want to,” Stiles said with a pout. “Come on, Der, don’t you wanna go out and be all fancy for a night? It’s the height of romance!”

“It’s the height of pretentious and unnecessarily expensive,” Derek countered.

When Stiles’ pout edged into a real frown, Derek dragged Stiles’ hand back up, this time so that he could press a kiss to the back of it.

“Why are you so insistent on this anyway?” he asked. “It’s not your usual style.”

Stiles shrugged, cheeks pinking. “It’s our anniversary. Can’t I be excited about your anniversary?”

“Our six-month-iversary.”

“That still counts!”

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles deflated, slouching back into the couch cushions. He tugged Derek’s hand into his lap, restlessly fiddling with his fingers. Derek let him fidget and stall, knowing that, no matter how easy it was for Stiles to talk about nonsense for hours at a time, it always took him a few minutes to put actual meaningful words together. Vulnerability wasn’t easy for either of them. They were working on it.

“It’s just…I’ve never had a relationship last this long, okay?” Stiles finally admitted. “It’s a big deal for me.”

Derek took his hand back—ignoring Stiles’ noise of protest—but only so that he could cup Stiles’ cheek instead. He kissed Stiles gently, loving how it leached the last of the tension from Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles blinked at him when he pulled back, all wide, nervous eyes and soft, pink lips.

“It’s a big deal for me too,” Derek told him. _“You’re_ a big deal for me.”

Those soft, pink lips stretched into a smile that made Derek’s heart do stupid, cliché things that he was glad no other werewolves were around to hear. Not that they hadn’t heard it before; Stiles’ smile always had that effect on him.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, halfway between teasing and genuine. “Just _me,_ in general?”

Derek rolled his eyes, but his thumb was sweeping tenderly along the line of Stiles’ jaw, so his disdain was probably unconvincing. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“I won’t,” Stiles promised, _“if_ you let me take you out tonight.”

There was only so long Derek could hold out in the face of those hopeful eyes. And, if truth be told, the idea of letting Stiles spoil him a little was not unappealing. He _had_ mentioned fancy desserts, after all. Derek loved crème brûlée almost as much as he loved Stiles.

“Fine,” Derek said. “But just know that I’m only wearing the suit so that you can take it off me afterwards.”

With one last quick kiss, he left Stiles on the couch, gaping after him.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/642661931152556032/take-me-out-then-bring-me-home)


End file.
